mohfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Medal of Honor: Three Fronts
Not finished Medal of Honor: Three Fronts is a first-person shooter set during world war II. This is the first game in the series, where there are more than three protagonists. Everything else is the first game in the series, where the main characters, in addition to the American, are British and Russian. The game was PC exclusive. Plot The plot is branched into three parts, each of which takes place on three fronts: Western, Eastern and Mediterranean. The main characters are an American Private (later Corporal) Peter Falk, Russian Corporal Sergei Troshkin and British Lieutenant Robert Mitchum. Throughout the story, the game will show different moments from the military career of the heroes. Western front Private 101 airborne division miraculously manages to survive during the landing in Normandy. He meets old friends from the training camp of Sergeant Preston, Private Sanders and Private Groves, with whom he has to go through Normandy, Holland and Ardennes. Eastern front Corporal Sergei Troshkin falls under the command of Lieutenant Kiselev. With him, as well as Junior Sergeant Andrei Vorobyov and Ordinary Ivan Krasnov, Troshkin must pass battle your way through the Kursk, Dnieper and Lvov. Mediterranean Front During the battle for Crete Sergeant Robert Mitchum promoted to Lieutenant and give him the obedience of the soldiers, including lance Corporal Smith, an Ordinary Movie and Crewman Doyle. Together with him Mitchum is fighting in Greece, Africa and Italy. Weapons American * Colt M1911 * Smith & Wesson Model 10 * Browning Hi Power * M1 Garand * M1 Carbine * M1903 Springfield (scoped) * M1917 Enfield (scoped) * M3 Grease gun * M1 Thompson * M1941 Johnson * BAR * Model 12 Trench gun * Mark II grenade * M9A1 Bazooka * M1919A4 (mounted) * M2 Browning (mounted) Soviet * Nagan * TT * Mosin Nagant (with sniper scope and without) * SVT-40 (with sniper scope and without) * PPSh-41(version with large and small magazine) * PPS * DP-28 * PTRS-41 * F-1 grenade * Maxim gun 1910 (mounted) * SG-43 Goryunov (mounted) * DShK (mounted) British * Webley * Lee-Enfield (with sniper scope and without) * Pattern 1914 Enfield (with sniper scope and without) * Sten Mk.V * Lewis gun * Bren * Boys * PIAT * Mills bomb * Vickers MG (mounted) German * Walther P38 * Luger "Parabellum" * C96 Mauser * Kar98 (with sniper scope and without) * Gewehr 43 (with sniper scope and without) * MP34 * MP40 * FG42 (scoped) * MG34 (t) * STG44 * Panzerfaust * Panzerschreck * Модель 24 Stielhandgranate * MG34 (mounted) * MG42 (mounted) Italian Vehicles American Controlled * M5 Stuart * M4A1 76mm * M4A3 105mm * M16 GMC * P-47 * P-51 Not controlled * M3 Halftrack * GMC CCKW * Jeep * B-25 * C-47 * * * * * * * * Soviet Controlled * T-34-76 * T-34-85 * JS-2 * * Land Lease M16 GMC (only multiplayer) * * * * La-5 * IL-2 Not controlled * ZIS-5 * Pe-8 British Controlled * Matilda ll * Lend Lease M4 Sherman * Churchill Mk.IV￼ * * * * Not controlled German Italian Missions Characters Category:By:Baker24